Groundhog Day: The Nutting
by LowesLiker
Summary: I can't fap to this.


Day 1

It's furry-O-clock in the morning. There he was in all his glory. Four legs spread eagle, just the way they like it.

Avery mutters under her breath. "Stan! I told you not to jerk off without me...Dumb bitch." Stan replies "I'm finishing this nut fat dyke!"

Avery being the naive whore she is not knowing that NUT stands for Never Underestimate your Teachers, she pulls on his rocket and slaps his doggy nads.

"Aww yeah."

It's the next morning.

Avery looks at her phone. Furry-O-clock her phone reads. She looks out into the hallway to see Stan on his back...Again!

"DING DONG MONGOL!" Avery shouts.

She's stuck. It's Groundhog Day…

Day 2

Tyler Naruto runs home.

"How was school?" Asks Ellen(Mom).

"Oh you know just an average NUT filled school day." Said Tyler.

'HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA! Back in my day we used to Nut everywhere. Nut in the gym, nut in the lunchroom, nut on the floor. Nut Nut Nut. Nothing butt NUT. HAHAHAHAHA!" Ellen screeches.

Bennett(Dad) bumps into Tyler.

"Who are you?"

"I am you!"

"No sir you are you!"

"I dont know, 2x2."

Avery says "This is why abortion exist."

*Audience laughs*

Ellen replies "I shoulda swallowed that motherfuker!"

Ellen is against abortion, but not against swallowing. Cannibalism.

It's nearing furry-O-clock and Stan is making his way to the hallway where all of his Nutting happens. Avery, not wanting to, but forced by this never ending cycle grabs Stan's rocket and slaps his doggy nads.

"Aww yeah."

Day 3

Tyler Naruto runs home.

"How was school?" Asks Ellen

Avery screeches "Can ya'll shut the fuck up about this NUT shit?! I've had to jerk off Stan for 3 days now. You think I want to jerk off Stan?"

*beep boop boop*

"911 what's your emergency?"

"Umm yes my daughter is a little punk bitch. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ellen slams the phone down.

"Listern you little shit! You think I don't know about you and Stan? It happens every day around furry-O-clock." Says Ellen

"Whaaaaaaaa...How?" Avery questions.

"Yeah that's right. We ain't in Groundhog Day. You've tricked your mind into thinking that you don't want to jerk off Stan, But you do!"

"Then what about Tyler Naruto running home everyday?" Says Avery

"Oh that A-rab bitch is as autistic as the left side of my brain, honey." Says Ellen

Bennett bumps into Tyler. Both of them fall. Bennett hit the floor so hard it cracks open. Blue flames rise through the cracks. A hand emerges.

"Azula?! I thought Katara froze your ass in season 3." Says Tyler.

"Don't you have some mosque' to blow up?" Replies Azula

Azula picks up Bennett's body and starts fisting his urethra.

"This isn't even my final form!" Yells Bennett.

Tyler throws up some jutsu hand signs. A cloud of smoke appears. Tyler is the 420th hokage. Azula pulls her arm out of Bennett's urethra only to reveal he had been hiding Avatar Aang.

"We aren't in Groundhog Day anymore." Stan mutters to Avery.

Azula lights the house ablaze.

While everyone is rushing out the house, Ellen is yelling at Bennett.

"You commie fucker! How long you been hiding this caillou ass, head ass bitch in yo penis for?" Ellen yells.

"Long enough for you to catch these hands." Replies Bennett with a swift punch to her baby incubator.

Aang picks up Ellen and throws her to the flames. Ellen burns like a forest fire. Tyler and Aang team up to clap Azula's flat cheeks.

Aang enters the Avatar state. Instead of a spirit, Aang transforms into Bill Murray.

"It's the same thing every day, Clean up your room, stand up straight, pick up your feet, take it like a man, be nice to your sister, don't mix beer and wine ever, Oh yeah, don't drive on the railroad tracks." Says Bill

"Don't mix beer and wine. That's what my mom used to say to me when I was little. I never listened." Replies Azula

The house is falling apart. Bill and Azula have a heart to heart about alcohol. A board falls on Azula's head and knocks her out. Tyler tries to ninja dash out, but it's too late. Everyone except for Bill dies.

Bill emerges from the ashes with three dragons.

"It's the father of dragons." Says Avery in amazement.

*Bill speaking Dothraki*

"Smoky fires gerikh vorsa akka heat. Hazze jin flood mark ajjin thi inches!"

Avery to Stan. "What is he saying?"

"He said Smoky fires lack flame and heat. There the flood mark is ten inches. I think he's referring to his massive penis." Says Stan

"Avery Jennings I sentence you to die." Says Bill.

Bill's dragons raise their heads and open their mouths. Just before the dragons burn Avery. Stan lays on his back.

"Jerk me Avery! Jerk me!"

Avery grabs Stan's rocket and slaps his balls

"Aww yeah."

The dragons disappear. It's the next day.

Day 4

Tyler Naruto runs home.

"How was school?" Asks Ellen.

"Oh you know just an average NUT filled school day." Said Tyler.


End file.
